The invention is based on a component substrate for holding a component made of a ferromagnetic material, and on a method for holding a component made of a ferromagnetic material, as defined hereinafter. It has already been proposed that a component made of a ferromagnetic material be held on a contact face by means of a single magnet pole whose field lines extend through the component parallel to an axis of the component. If a component held in this way is meant to be coated on its end remote from its contact face, for instance by being dipped partway into an electroplating bath, then the danger is that ferromagnetic particles will be deposited on the region of the component to be coated. These loose ferromagnetic particles are attracted by the field lines emerging from the component in the region to be coated and become deposited on the surface. When the component is coated, these particles form beads that lend a poor quality on its surface in the coated region and accordingly prevent the resultant component from being used.